The Search for Linux Craig
Originally called "Linux Craig's Journey to Mars", The Search for Linux Craig is an upcoming Text-To-Speech video epidemic being created by MovieGuruThe, which takes place directly after the events of The Attack of the Penguins, immediately following the death of Linux Anna, and is a midquel to Thunderbirds101's Republic of My War. This film is in the scriptwriting process, and nothing has happened as far as video production just yet. As of July 2013, the series is being remade into a Saving Private Ryan-Style series. Main Plot (Episodes are being revisited) Confirmed Characters that will appear (This series is being revisited. New Characters will be added to compensate for the old ones.) Protagonists Linux Craig - An Ex-Linux operative being hunted down by the Supreme AI, immediately following the demise of Linux Anna, Craig fled to a safe haven in the Lolropean area, which led to the Supreme Mainframe hiring eight mercenaries in league with the ULR to find him. Martin Beck - A ULR Sargent, who becomes the sole survivor of his squad after the entire ship was devastated, all of the troopers killed but him. He is chosen to be the leader of the eight-man group who are tasked with finding Linux Craig. Paul "Paulie" Jamerson III - A ULR sharpshooter and a close friend of both Beck and Frindley. His excelsior sniping skills match that of ULR soldier Shadow, but with smaller chances of bleed-damage to the foes. Jamerson is a polite, but sometimes smart-alecky member of the group. Tumeric "Tunt" Frindley - A ULR rifleman and Mercenary with a microchip inside his vocal chords that forbids him from cursing. Frindley is a decent soldier, and a social butterfly, having parties on the camp, and speaking in raunchy dialogue. Bernard Rifton "Riffraff" Masonry - A ULR engineer, arms designer and rifleman. He is a good friend of Frindley, and is first seen reloading guns and capping shells in a basement near the camp. Stanley Mellish - a ULR Mercenary and rifleman. He is less raunchy in his humour than the others. Cain Kanchurch - a ULR Mercenary and the demolitionist of the eight-man team. He is known for his tall stature, and his weight of 299.3 lbs. He is the more quiet of the group, despite his assigned duties. Lawrence "Larry" Metrodetch - a ULR soldier and infamous psychopath. Metrodetch is an anit-CLPA trooper, giving no regard to the mission other than gutting, obliterating, and killing all of the CLPA's members, with a prominent desire to behead General Igo Zor. He was revealed to have endured six years of torture from the CLPA, hence his hatred for the empire. The Eighth Soldier - a humanoid embodiment of The Supreme Mainframe, replacing the deceased ULR soldier Mitchell Vargonti. He is a tall, blue being, with powers equivalent to that of himself and Jon Osterman of the Crimebusters. He is with the group shortly, just after the group finds Linux Craig. Antagonists The CLPA General Zor - A CLPA Commander, who is gung-ho on finding Linux Craig and placing him in the clutches of the Supreme AI. He bludgeons one of the eight men to death with a gravity hammer. News and Updates May 6th 2013 - Script for Episode 1 of the new edition is finished. New Characters added. Category:Films Category:Spin-offs Category:Comeback Series Category:Non-Canon